Brain Storm Do Over
by theicemenace
Summary: What if Teyla had gone to Earth with Rodney instead of Jennifer?
1. Brain Storm Do Over Part 1

**A/N:** What if Teyla had gone to Earth with Rodney instead of Jennifer?

**Brain Storm Do-Over**

**Part 1**

**Atlantis **

"_Well, do you want to go to this thing with me?"_

"_Sure. I'd love to."_

Rodney hung onto those words as he packed for his and Jennifer's trip to Earth. He was giddy. She'd actually said _yes_ to his invitation. They would be on Earth and spending most of the next five weeks together. He hoped by the end she might care for him the way he cared for her.

His door chimed and he went to answer it with a bounce to his step. It was Sheppard and he did _not_ look happy.

"Rodney, there's been an accident. I was sent to bring you to the Infirmary at Dr. Cole's request."

"Dr. Cole? What about…oh, no! Did something happen to Jennifer?"

Sheppard didn't say anything, just motioned for Rodney to follow him. A few minutes later they were in the Infirmary.

"What's going on? Where's Jennifer?" The physicist demanded when they arrived.

"Rodney, I'm over here." The medical doctor waved a hand to get his attention and he rushed to her side.

"What happened?"

She looked embarrassed. "I, uh, was sparring with Teyla and, well…" Jennifer pulled the sheet back to reveal a cast on her left foot. "Due to a series of unfortunate events I broke my ankle and had to have surgery so I won't be able to go to Earth with you."

"Oh, that's, uh, too bad. I was kind of hoping, well, that maybe we could, you know…"

"I'm sorry." She took him by the hand, her thumb rubbing circles on his knuckles driving him crazy. "On the bright side, I do have a plan B."

"Oh?"

Jennifer motioned and Teyla stepped forward. "I will be accompanying you to Earth in her place. It was my fault that she is injured and it is only fitting that I fulfill her obligations."

"Th-th-that's not necessary." He looked so disappointed that it made Jennifer want to cry. She'd wanted to talk with him and thought it might go better if they were alone far from their everyday grind, away from distractions. "N-n-not that I wouldn't, that is, you probably won't, uh, you see…"

"Rodney, it has been settled. I will come to Earth with you. I will see to it that your friends and colleagues know that you are a very important part of the Atlantis family and they will no longer think badly of you."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am." Teyla stated emphatically. "Kanaan has already been advised that I will be gone and that he must care for our son in my absence. He will most likely choose to go to the mainland to stay with our people."

"Okay." He smiled and she gave him one of her brightest smiles in return. "Thank you."

"If you will excuse me, I will go pack. I must confess that I am quite excited. This will be my first trip to Earth outside of the SGC. Jennifer has said that you would be more than happy to take me shopping for the proper clothing for this event."

_Shopping?! What do_ I_ know about buying women's clothing? I send Jeannie a gift card for Christmas and her birthday, for goodness sake! _

After she'd gone, Rodney noticed that he and Jennifer had been left alone but he had no idea what to say to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but wanted to know how she felt about him first, just in case. If she shared his feelings, great! If not…he pushed that thought down. No sense in getting tangled up in "what ifs."

Jennifer took Rodney by the hand again. "Don't look so worried. Teyla and I talked it over. She will make sure that no one thinks you're a loser. Promise."

Her confidence infused him and he actually began to believe that everything would go off without a hitch. _I mean, what could go wrong? We're just going three million light years to see a super secret physics presentation given by a third-rate scientist who wouldn't know a quark from a tachyon if they both bit him on the ass. But it could be worse. _Ronon_ could be going with me. _Rodney mentally rolled his eyes picturing Ronon interacting with a room full of physicists. In all of the scenarios someone, usually himself, was maimed or killed.

He sighed and gave Jennifer a smile.

**At the SGC**

Teyla looked around at the vast room housing Earth's Stargate. "Rodney, what is this area of Earth called again?"

"Colorado. It's part of a country called the United States." They turned as several people entered. "General Landry." They shook hands.

"Dr. McKay. Ms. Emmagan." He offered his hand. "Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you, General."

"Walter will show you and Dr. McKay to your rooms. Colonel, uh, Carter has been advised of your arrival and will be returning within the hour."

"Returning? Where is she?" Rodney was surprised that Sam was off base.

"She's…on vacation."

Rodney and Teyla followed Sergeant "call me Walter" Harriman from the Gate Room and down one of the many identical corridors of the complex.

"Welcome to Earth, Ms. Emmagan." He passed her several items. "Here's your ID and passport just in case anything should happen. Not that we anticipate trouble but it's always a good idea to be prepared."

She smiled her thanks. The Master Sergeant blushed as he pushed open the door to a room sparsely furnished with utilitarian furniture in the same gray of the walls and floors.

"Dr. McKay, you will be next door, unless, uh…"

"Unless what?" Rodney replied irritably.

"Unless the two of you are, uh…"

"What?! Don't be an idiot! We're…"

Teyla interrupted what promised to be a long-winded tirade. "Dr. McKay and I are just friends, but thank you for the offer."

"The phone is on the desk with the directory in case you need anything." His headset beeped and he turned away to answer it. "Sergeant Harriman. Okay. Thank you." He faced them again. "Colonel…Carter is here." Walter closed the door behind him as he left them alone.

Teyla's eyebrows came together in confusion. "That is odd."

"What is?"

"That was the second time someone has said Colonel Carter's name and each time they have had a strange look on their face. What do you suppose it means?"

Before Rodney could answer the door opened. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Sam!" Rodney pulled her into a quick hug releasing her almost immediately. She stood there waiting for him to check her out as he usually did but his eyes stayed on her face without effort, it seemed.

"Good to see you too, McKay. Welcome to Earth, Teyla." She pulled the Athosian into a hug. "I understand you need some assistance with shopping."

"Yes, Colonel Carter. Rodney and I will be attending a function that requires a clothing style that I do not possess. I believe it is called a 'cocktail' dress. I will also need the proper embellishments to go with it."

"Dress, shoes, purse, jewelry, hair. I've already made an appointment with a personal shopper for this afternoon and at a hair salon for tomorrow. Let's go. You can settle in later."

"That will be fine."

"Great." The women started to go then Sam turned back to Rodney. "Oh, we'll need your credit card."

"Mine? What for?"

"Because she's doing _you_ a favor. The least you can do is pay for, well, everything."

Rodney rolled his eyes, pulled his platinum American Express card from an inside pocket and reluctantly handed it to Sam. "Thanks."

"Just don't run up a huge bill, okay?"

"No promises!" He watched them go with dismay.

*****

Hours later Rodney was sitting in his room at the SGC with the door open when he heard the sound of laughter coming closer. He went to the door and saw Sam and Teyla approaching carrying numerous bags, most of which had the names of expensive clothing stores on them. He even saw Victoria's Secret and Old Navy. At least two of the bags were from shoe stores and there was one smaller than the others with the name of a very exclusive jeweler. _We're only going to be at the conference for a couple of hours._ _Why does she need all this…stuff? Never mind. She deserves some sort of compensation for doing this._

"Hey, you didn't max out my card, did you?"

Sam put her bags on the floor, reached into a pocket and produced his credit card. "No, but then this card doesn't have a limit. And don't worry. We only spent, well, enough to pay off the debt of a small third-world country."

Rodney groaned as the women laughed. They took their packages, went into Teyla's room and shut the door firmly in Rodney's face.

*****

Rodney grumbled and groaned in frustration as he attempted to tie his bow tie. He finally gave up and went to knock on Teyla's door.

"Who is it?" Sam's voice was muffled by the door.

"Rodney. I…need help."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

The physicist whipped the tie off in frustration as he went back to his own room. A few minutes later Sam entered without knocking. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

"This…" He gestured at his tie.

"Okay, hold still." She quickly and expertly tied the length of fabric. "There, how's that?"

He looked in the mirror. "Perfect. Thanks." Reaching for his jacket he noticed that Sam was looking at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

She watched him contemplatively for a few more seconds. "There's something different about you."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, every time we've talked since you arrived your eyes stay on my face and you haven't once referred to me as 'Blondie' or 'blue-eyes'."

"I thought you didn't like it when I called you that."

"I _don't,_ but that's never stopped you before. You also haven't mentioned that you are smarter than me." Under her breath she said, "Even though it isn't true."

Rodney opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond. Before he could decide how to answer her non-question, Teyla's voice floated down the hall. "Sam, I am ready."

He started to follow her but Sam stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Wait here." The physicist loitered in the hall waiting for the women to come out. He turned his wrist and checked the time. They had a private jet waiting for them at the Municipal Airport. Flight time from there to the undisclosed location of the conference was under an hour and cocktails started at…whatever. There would be plenty of time to mix, mingle and attempt to impress people he didn't really like.

Sam opened the door and stepped out. "Dr. Rodney McKay, may I present your date for tonight, Ms. Teyla Emmagan."

The Athosian stepped from behind the door and Rodney's stomach dropped. "Am I…presentable?" She asked as she did a slow spin.

The dress she was wearing was covered with beads and sequins around the bodice and scooped neckline. The back was cut to just below the waist drawing the eyes to the ridges of her vertebrae and the inward sway of her back. It had an asymmetrical handkerchief hemline and fitted bodice that accentuated her feminine curves. Her legs were bare and her feet were clad in black satin sandals with three-inch heels.

When his eyes made the trip back up her body to her face he saw the sparkle of diamonds and platinum in her ears and around her throat. Her hair was in a simple yet elegant up-do with wisps falling artfully around her ears and down her neck. Her natural beauty made cosmetics unnecessary. She carried a small satin clutch that exactly matched her shoes.

"Uh, well, I, uh-" Rodney tugged at his suddenly tight collar and cleared his throat.

Sam looked satisfied. "That sounds like a yes to me."

**TBC**


	2. Brain Storm Do Over Part 2

**A/N 1:** What if Teyla had gone to Earth with Rodney instead of Jennifer?

**Brain Storm Do-Over**

**Part 2**

**Aboard The Private Jet**

Teyla raised her glass and watched the bubbles rising to the surface of the pale yellow liquid. "What is this called?"

"Champagne. It's just overpriced wine though not nearly as potent as the kind your people make." Rodney took a drink as well. "At least I won't wake up tomorrow feeling like Schrödinger's cat." _(See author's note 2.)_

Teyla had no idea what he was talking about but chose to ignore the statement because she was certain that she also would not understand his explanation. Instead she looked out the window. "The inertial dampeners do not allow us to feel movement in the Jumpers. This is…exhilarating."

"And naturally you're impressed." He sighed. They were alone in the back of the private jet and Teyla had so far spent most of her time looking out the window. When they'd arrived, the all male flight crew barely even knew he was there. They had eyes only for his companion and he couldn't really blame them. He had always thought Teyla was attractive but today she was exceptionally…hot. _I have to remember to thank Sam for her help. _Though she could more than handle any unwanted advances, he still felt protective of her, like an older brother, and their ogling of her rankled. The pilot, co-pilot and attendant had each been back to check on them though the flight was scheduled to last less than an hour now that they were in the air.

"What is wrong, Rodney? I was under the impression that Dr. Tunney was a friend of yours. He obviously thinks highly of you to send this beautiful plane for us. Are you not happy that your friend is so successful in his chosen field?"

"He's not really a friend. We worked on our doctorates at the same time and all through school I was one step ahead of him. And he didn't send the jet to be nice. He's rubbing it in my face that, as far as Earth is concerned, he's more successful than I am." He tugged at his tie trying to loosen it. _I bet Sam tied it too tight on purpose._

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I am sorry that they do not see the real you, the _you_ that _I_ know. You are incredibly courageous and have performed feats of heroism that would make them…"

"…green with envy? Sit up and take notice? If I told them everything I'd done in Pegasus they would one, not believe me and two, laugh me out of the conference. I've had enough humiliation at their hands, thank you very much."

"Rodney, please cheer up." Teyla brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "When I am done, they will no longer think you are…a loser."

"Uh, Teyla," His eyes went wide, "you're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"I will not need to. My point will be made…another way." Her smile was enigmatic making him wonder just what she had in mind and if _he_ should be scared. "Though I should mention that you need to be prepared to go along with anything I might say, no matter what."

**The Confidentiality Agreement - To Sign or Not To Sign, That Is the Question**

"Dr. Rodney McKay and Ms. Teyla Emmagan." Rodney injected confidence into his voice as they stepped up to registration.

The man behind the desk barely looked up. His entire demeanor was of someone who had already performed this same task numerous times and was more than bored with it. "Yes, welcome. I just need you both to sign this confidentiality and non-disclosure agreement." He dropped two thick documents on the desk.

"Are you _serious_? This whole _thing_ is a confidentiality agreement?"

"Is there a problem, _sir_?" He been through this same argument with the others and didn't bother to hide his irritation.

"_What_ could he _possibly_ be doing back there that needs to be kept two hundred pages secret?!"

"If you want to go _inside_, sir, you _need_ to _sign_ the _agreement_." Teyla picked up a pen and signed in the indicated place.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do they have living dinosaurs back there? Because I'll sign this if he's brought dinosaurs back to life, but short of that, he's out of his _mind_ if he thinks I'm gonna pretend that whatever discovery he has made is _so_ important and _so _secret that I have to sign the unabridged works of William Shakespeare here."

Teyla put a hand on Rodney's arm. "Rodney, we have come a long way to be here. Please sign so that we may enter."

Rodney pulled his dignity around him and signed. "You're just lucky the lady's here, aren't you?"

**Mixing and Mingling**

Teyla looked at her surroundings in amazement. There were over a hundred men and women in the reception area of the complex. Tall cocktail tables without chairs were scattered throughout. Here and there were large, colorful and very expensive flower arrangements in addition to beautifully appointed tables laden with gourmet _hors d'oeuvres_ and desserts to suit any taste and, in the corner, a quartet of violin, viola, cello, and piano softly played selections from the Romantic era of classical compositions.

She lifted her glass of wine and took a drink. "Do you think we are we still in Colorado?"

"It's possible but I doubt it. We could be in Arizona, Nevada or even New Mexico." Rodney had a small plate piled high with food but for once was not eating. "Who even builds secret facilities anymore? It's so…1950's."

"Rodney McKay?" A voice laden with sarcasm interrupted them. "We had it on good authority that you were _dead_."

It was not a voice Rodney had expected or wanted to hear at the best of the times…or ever. "Oh, ha ha." He rolled his eyes and turned to see Billy Nye and…

The dark-skinned man with Nye looked at Teyla, "And this would be your _sister_?"

"No, Neil, she's _not _my sister. This is Teyla Emmagan. She's…a friend. That's Bill Nye and…Neil deGrasse Tyson."

Tyson gave the Athosian a disingenuous smile as he shook her hand. He surreptitiously looked her up and down. Bill Nye didn't bother to hide his interest. "You know, from television?"

Teyla looked confused for a moment then the memory surfaced. "Ah, yes. Television. I am pleased to meet you." Tyson bent low and for a moment Rodney thought that he was going to kiss her hand. _That's not a good idea, Neil. And any more sugar in your voice and I'm going to be sick._

"The pleasure is all mine."

Rodney's voice hardened as his protective streak pushed to the surface. "She's _taken_. Neil, what are you-"

"I didn't mean it that way."

He turned to Teyla cutting Tyson off. "Don't mind him. He likes to steal things from me like women and theoretical physics ideas."

When Teyla heard that this man had stolen from her friend, a dark, dangerous expression came over her features and she took a single step forward ready to defend his honor. Rodney saw this and put a hand on her arm in a prearranged signal to keep her from doing anything rash.

Tyson didn't notice the byplay between the people from Atlantis. "But who hasn't stolen something from the *great* Dr. Rodney McKay?"

Nye took up the thread, speaking to Teyla. "See, back in the day whenever one of these people," he gestured at the group surrounding and ignoring them, "came up with a new idea or published a new paper, Dr. McKay here would _swear _that he was already working on something very similar. Just hadn't gotten around to publishing it yet."

Teyla did not like the tone these men were using in reference to Rodney. She crossed her arms and squeezed her own bicep to keep herself from wiping the mocking expressions from their faces.

"He'd say things like 'I was about to say that very same thing,' or 'I was just about to have that same idea.'"

Rodney began to debate the point with Tyson and Nye. The bulk of the conversation centered on the fact that Rodney had not published a paper in nearly a decade. He _had _but not one _they_ could read however, they did not know that. Their voices started getting louder and louder until Teyla squeezed his arm and he clamped his mouth shut in midsentence.

Both Nye and Tyson's mouths dropped open in shock that this small and very beautiful woman could cause such a reaction in the arrogant physicist. To pierce the tension that had settled over the foursome, Nye changed the subject, "You have a very charming accent, Ms. Emmagan. Where are you from?"

"My home is called New Athos."

"Where's that?"

"It's a small village in Tanzania." Rodney supplied before Teyla could answer.

She nodded and injected a strong tone of respect and admiration into her voice. "Rodney is responsible for saving the people of my village on many occasions. We consider him to be a hero. _And _he is directly responsible for the joy that is my son." She smiled up at him with a besotted expression, her hand coming up to touch him tenderly on the face. "Torren's birth would not have been possible without him. I care very deeply for Rodney." Teyla was gratified to see that Nye and Tyson were now looking at her friend with new respect. There was just one more thing she needed to do to 'seal the deal'. The hand on his cheek slid around his neck and pulled him into a long, hot kiss.

When she released him he blushed furiously and stumbled. "Oh! Uh, well, (throat clearing) m-m-maybe we should go get our, uh, seats."

**Outside the Auditorium Prior to the Presentation**

"Teyla, _what_ are you _doing_?" Rodney asked when they were out in the hall alone.

"I am executing the plan that Jennifer and I devised after she was informed that she could not accompany you to Earth. Your friends now know that you are highly respected in your place of business, they believe that my son is _your_ son and that we are…intimate."

His eyes went very wide. "Uh…"

"Do not worry, Rodney. Jennifer does not know of our brief affair several years ago." _(See author's note 2.)_

He sagged in relief then thought about how that might look. _Funny, I never would have thought about her feelings before. Maybe I'm learning how to be…nice? Weird._ "N-n-not that I'm embarrassed or anything by what we, that is, you and I, uh, well, you see…"

She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and gave him a look of affection that was not feigned. "I know. And I told the truth about everything."

"Wh-what about when you said…"

"When I said that I care for you? It is true. I _do_ love you, Rodney, as a very dear friend." She moved in front of him and whispered, "They are coming. Smile." Her smile was so bright it made him smile too as she adjusted his tie and brushed imaginary lint from his jacket. Her hands rested a moment on his lapels.

Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson watched Rodney and Teyla. Nye sighed heavily and said, "Wow! I wish _I _had friends like that."

**TBC**

**A/N 2:** Shameless plug by author - Part 2 of "Brain Storm Do-Over" references stories entitled "I Now Pronounce You…Uh…" and "A Favor Returned/Friends with Benefits".

Sandy


	3. Brain Storm Do Over Part 3

**A/N: **What if Teyla had gone to Earth with Rodney instead of Jennifer? This part is much closer to the actual episode because there is not as much interaction between Rodney and Teyla and it seems logical that most of what happened there would still happen but with the different characters. I wasn't sure what to include and what to leave out so it may not be as interesting as the first two. Maybe Part 4 will make up for it.

**Brain Storm Do-Over**

**Part 3**

**After the Presentation - A Brief Interlude**

As Rodney looked over the brief his anger and disbelief grew exponentially. Teyla and he were standing near a stairway and corridor that were cordoned off by velvet ropes. A cardboard cut-out of Malcolm Tunney stood nearby with an ingratiating smile and holding a globe imbedded with a digital thermometer. It beeped as it changed from 74 to 73. She sipped a cup of hot chocolate and had tried reading over his shoulder but didn't understand a word. "This is-This is-How did he even get a hold of my work?"

She looked over his shoulder again. "You are certain this is yours?

"Absolutely! You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, Rodney. What are you going to do about this?"

"There is no _way_ he came up with this on his own." He looked around. "We've got to…come on." Tossing the brief in the trash he jumped over the velvet rope and ran down the nearest hallway with Teyla on his heels.

*****

Rodney and Teyla ran down the hall until they came to a door with Tunney's name on it. He cautiously opened the door to find it empty.

"Rodney, what are you doing? We should not be in here."

He sat down at the desk and booted up the workstation. "Watch the door. It'll only take me a second to hack into his computer."

While Rodney tapped vigorously at the computer, Teyla peeked out the door, keeping watch. The air was cold on her bare arms, legs and back. She rubbed her hands together then up and down her arms trying to get warm. "Rodney, please hurry!"

*****

Back in the reception area Rodney was arguing with Bill Nye about the brief when the annoying little man from before approached. "Dr. McKay, Ms. Emmagan, Mr. Tunney would like a word."

"I'm guessing that word is 'I apologize'."

He and Teyla moved in the indicated direction as Nye said under his breath, "That's two words, _genius_."

*****

The two from Atlantis had been waiting in the small office for about fifteen minutes when Tunney and his benefactor, Terence Kramer came in. They informed Rodney and Teyla that the heatsync device would not shut down and accused them of sabotage. As proof a video of their foray into Tunney's office was shown. In it Rodney states that he is looking for information to use to discredit Tunney as revenge for humiliating him in front of his peers.

"Now look, I can see how, out of context, that could seem incriminating."

"Out of _context?_" Tunney's tone was derisive.

"What were you doing in there?" Kramer demanded to know.

"We have done nothing to your device while we were there. Perhaps it has simply malfunctioned." Teyla told him vehemently. There was more than a little irritation in her voice. Rodney put a hand on her arm again and she quieted but did not calm down.

"I was looking for a paper I published a little over two years ago. One that dealt with a _matter bridge_." He looked pointedly at his old rival.

"Rodney, you have not published a paper in a very long time." He obviously thought he was being kind but his tone was the same as that used on a child who has misbehaved and did not understand what they'd done wrong. It raised Teyla's hackles and Rodney put a hand on her arm to stop her from rising. He didn't know what she was going to do but it could only get them into more trouble.

"You probably didn't even know it was my work."

"Oh? Are you publishing under a _nom de plume_ now?"

Rodney could see the disbelief in both men's eyes. "Okay, this is how I think it went down: You were working for the government. Someone there trusted you, a lot, and they let you see something you weren't supposed to see or _maybe_ you were sent something by accident. Who knows? You saw a paper about a matter bridge, a project that was _shut down_ due to the adverse effects of exotic particles. You read it and realized that if it were used merely as a transfer of energy say, heat, there would _be_ no exotic particle creation and thus no adverse effects. So, you co-opted the science as your own, made a few changes to make yourself feel better and got to work dismissing the original author's warnings about the inherent instability of time/space bridges. How am I doing so far?"

All through Rodney discourse Tunney carefully kept his features impassive giving nothing away.

Kramer actually laughed. "That's preposterous. Dr. Tunney's been working on this for years."

Rodney barely spared the man a glance. "That was _my _work, Malcolm. _I _wrote that paper."

To his credit, Tunney was able to maintain eye contact with Rodney for several seconds before relenting. "Terrance, I think these people may be able to help us."

**Can You Fix It, Dr. McKay?**

Rodney and Teyla were taken to the control room where the physicist examined the heatsync device with dread.

"Oh, this is _bad_."

"Can you shut it down?" Kramer wanted to know. He'd finally gotten it through his head that there had been no sabotage.

"These matter bridges are the very definition of unpredictable."

Teyla spoke up for the first time. She was resting her arms on the device's control console. "You told them so before, Rodney." She looked at Kramer and Tunney. "Why did you not listen to him?"

"Yes or no, Doctor?"

"I don't know yet."

He pointed out that the device was drawing power inconsistently and devised a plan to overload the system once it peaked. Before they could put the plan into action they were called back to the reception area. One of the attendees had been injured when "freezing lightning" struck him flash-freezing the entire lift side of his body. When they arrived, a medical doctor was examining the man who was in critical condition. The freeze lightning barely missed Bill Nye and Steven Hawking. Teyla did not like Bill Nye and silently wished it had been him and that other annoying man who had been hit.

Tunney conjectured that it had been happening all over the facility but this was the first time it had happened in the presence of people. He and Rodney further hypothesized that it would continue with greater frequency hampering their attempts to shut the system down. In other words, it could get them all killed.

The next plan the two scientists came up with was to contact the military for assistance. The problem with that was two-fold. Cell phone signals could not penetrate the containment field and Kramer had disabled the landlines.

"Looks like it's up to you and me to fix this." Tunney told Rodney.

"We gotta get back to the control room and figure this out ourselves."

"Wait!" Teyla said. "What about the others? You should ask them for assistance. If this freeze lightning happens again it is possible that others may be injured or killed. You _must_ ask for assistance." Teyla was unyielding.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "They'll just slow me down."

"Now is _not_ the time to be troubled by how it will look to others if you ask for help, Rodney. For all our sakes, ask them for help. I do _not_ want my son to grow up without a mother. _Please!_"

Of all the things she could have said, mentioning her son was the one that that would get through. He'd had seldom seen her genuinely frightened as she was at this moment. He nodded and the trio made their way to the reception area.

*****

Reluctantly, Rodney and Tunney asked the others for help in figuring out how to collapse the bridge. The problem with having so many exceptional people in one place was they all thought _they_ were right and everyone else was wrong. There were many arguments causing the noise level to increase dramatically.

Teyla watched the group with bewilderment. They had broken up into groups around a number of whiteboards. By far, the loudest voices came from Rodney, Tunney and Nye. She had expected the annoying older man, Dr. Tyson, to insert himself into the same group as Rodney in order to belittle him further but he was in a group at the far end. In her opinion, that was a good thing. The urge to do him physical harm was quite strong though she had promised Rodney that she would refrain from doing so.

They were accomplishing very little with all the fighting and shouting so she whistled to get their attention. The room became instantly quiet. "You should _all_ be ashamed of yourselves, fighting this way. While you quarrel and bicker like children you are accomplishing _nothing_. If you do not discover a solution we will all be killed. _I _have a son that I want to see grow up so _stop this_ immediately and get to work!"

Rodney raised his hand and she nodded. "I have an idea that just needs some ironing out."

The others moved over to Rodney's whiteboard and he explained his idea while Teyla took Kramer aside. She told him that it was time for him to repair the phones so they could call for help and they made their way to the communications room. When they arrived they found that a beam of freeze lightning had destroyed the phone system and it was beyond repair.

**Back In the Control Room**

Rodney took off his tux jacket and helped Teyla into it.

"You need to see this." Tunney called out. Rodney went to stand in front of the console.

"The cold temperatures are affecting the containment field emitters. They're weak. They're on the verge of failing." Rodney's tone was grave.

"What does that mean, Rodney?" Teyla asked. "Could we try to call someone?"

"We are surrounded by desert air and the temperatures inside the containment field have gotten very, very cold. Introducing a sudden and immediate blast of icy air is going to create one hell of a vortex. There's no way a cell phone signal could make it through, let alone get people out of here safely."

"We can ride out the storm." Kramer told him confidently.

"No." Tunney countered. "If we can't shut down the device, it's just going to keep feeding cold air into that weather system. It'll _never_ stop. And I would rather that didn't happen." He pulled his jacket tighter around himself trying to achieve some measure of warmth but it didn't help.

"You have found a way to get us out of much more difficult situations in the past, Rodney, and you will this time as well." She put a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "I believe in you."

Tunney was puzzled by Teyla's unconditional trust of his old rival, McKay. _Who is she? She doesn't _look_ like a sister. Of course, she could be a half- or step-sister. I wonder if she's married._

Rodney smiled in gratitude. He already knew she trusted and had faith in his abilities but it was nice to hear now and then. Especially in front of the people who thought Tunney was being kind to have included him.

"Maybe this is a good thing." He said to Tunney. "The containment field is dying a slow but consistent death. It might be weak enough to punch a cell phone signal through."

Tunney picked up a tablet, called up a schematic of the facility and pointed out the area where the emitters were the weakest. He headed for the door but was intercepted by Teyla.

"No. I will go. There is little that I can contribute and you must stay and assist Rodney." When Tunney hesitated she reached into his pocket and took the phone then pulled the tablet from his unresisting hands.

Rodney handed her a walkie-talkie and told her to radio when she got through. She nodded and exited the room.

"She's very outspoken. Is she your-"

Teyla high heels clicked on the tile as she returned to Rodney's side, her brow furrowed in irritation. She got right up into Tunney's face. "No, I am _not_ his sister. And I would suggest that you and your colleagues begin treating Rodney with the respect he deserves. He works very hard and is a very important part of the world in which we both live. He is a brilliant and gifted scientist. Without him, my people would have perished. He has also saved the lives of many, many others, sometimes nearly sacrificing his own life to do so. He is loyal, courageous, and has committed numerous acts of heroism that others were certain he was not capable of.

"You, Dr. Tunney," she poked him in the chest, "have stolen work that belongs to _him_. And _without_ him, everyone in this facility and on this planet would perish because he is the only one who will be able to figure out how to save us. So, if you must talk about him behind his back, then do so with admiration and reverence not scorn and contempt as you have been. One day you will regret having mistreated him because you will need the knowledge within him and it would be a shame for you to have to beg for his forgiveness." She finally ran out of words and stood there, chest heaving with anger. Rodney put a hand on her arm but this time in gratitude.

"Whoa!" Tunney and Nye exclaimed at the same time. They were both taken aback by the passion and intensity of her speech.

She reached up kissed Rodney on the cheek. "With all of that said, I will go. Just remember everything that I have told you here today because I am _not_ in the habit of repeating myself."

Rodney smiled his thanks. "Good luck." She nodded and took off at a run. The physicist from Atlantis was having trouble concentrating so he cleared the room of everyone but Tunney and Nye, who had insisted on staying. Their idea of overwhelming the system was a good one but that meant they would have to dial up the heatsync which would lower the temperature even further causing even more of the already unpredictable freeze lightning. Not a good plan but it was the only one they had. The three men got to work.

**Lady in the Hall…With Very Cold Water**

Teyla finally reached the hallway where the emitters were the weakest. She tried to get through to the SGC twice but was unsuccessful. After a third try she decided to return to the control room without contacting Rodney. She knew better than to interrupt him while he was working.

Unbeknownst to her, they had already put their plan into action. Just as predicted, there was a heavy round of freeze lightning. As she reached for the door that would lead her back to the control room, a sizzling sound and a bolt of bright light hurtled past her causing her to duck. The sound of it hitting the door was almost deafening but that became a secondary issue when a pipe burst spraying ice cold water everywhere and drenching her to the skin.

*****

The freeze lightning bolts started coming faster and closer together isolating many sections of the facility, just as had been predicted. Rodney insisted that they continue but Tunney shut the heatsync down before it could collapse the bridge due to the danger it was posing. He and Tunney argued again but Rodney did it more out of habit than because he thought he was right.

"Rodney, please come in." He jumped when he heard Teyla's voice coming from the radio.

"Did you get through to the SGC?"

"No, and I cannot try again. The phone no longer works. The freeze lightning has hit the corridor that I am in. I am trapped and a pipe has broken. Water is spraying everywhere. I am very wet and _very _cold. Please send someone to get me out."

Tunney contacted security while Rodney relayed the message to his friend.

"Has the device been turned off yet?"

"No. We're still working on it."

"Please hurry."

Though she didn't know it, the containment field collapsed at that moment causing the building to shake. The vortex created several tornado-like storms that swirled and spun churning up sand, rock and vehicles. In short, anything that was not tied down, and some things that were, became airborne. A howling-whistling sound began, further fraying nerves already near the snapping point. The Kramer sign was pulled from its moorings flung through the air and smashed against the side of the building.

**TBC**


	4. Brain Storm Do Over Part 4

**A/N:** What if Teyla had gone to Earth with Rodney instead of Jennifer? UPDATED!!!

**Brain Storm Do-Over**

**Part 4**

**Knowledge is Power and Rodney Knows a Lot of Stuff**

Rodney and Tunney discussed the capabilities of the heatsync. It generates its own power by siphoning off a small percentage of the energy being transferred to power it making it self-sustaining. Because it has a finite amount of power to energy capacity they reasoned that it should be possible to overwhelm the system by forcing it to draw more power than it is capable of providing thereby stalling it out. Rodney's idea was to create a second space/time bridge but Tunney was dubious due to the difficulty of configuring the system to open the second bridge.

"I never _said_ it was going to be easy." Rodney moved over to the control console and began tapping at the keys, his fingers a blur.

"It's going to be impossible."

"Hey, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. 'Difficult' takes a few seconds; 'impossible,' a few minutes." Bill Nye shot him a look of reproach that was totally missed or just plain ignored by the physicist.

He continued to work without pausing for more than a deep breath now and then. Most of his mind was on his work but a small part was wondering if Teyla had been rescued yet. He'd heard nothing from her or the security detail. He tried not to think about what would happen if she didn't make it. His knowledge of what provisions she'd made for her son if something should happen to her was non-existent but he vowed that, should the unthinkable happen, he would make sure Torren was well taken care of if he had to adopt the boy himself.

*****

Static crackled from the radio bringing Rodney's attention back to Teyla. She was still trapped. "I am shivering uncontrollably, I can no longer feel my hands and feet and I am getting very sleepy."

"Hold on! They should be there soon."

"I will do my best. Please hurry. T-T-Torren is crying and I must go to him." The last part of her statement worried him more than anything. It sounded like she was having hallucinations, a symptom of hypothermia.

"Tunney, what happened to security? They should have been there by now."

The shorter man hung up the phone and handed Rodney a tablet. "That last round of freeze lightning has sealed off a lot of the corridors. They're cut off from her _and_ from us."

Rodney tucked the radio in his back pocket and headed for the door. "I have to go get her or she'll die!"

Tunney began to panic. "The storm is going to rip the building to shreds and we'll _all_ die. I need you here to help with the plan."

The two men continued to argue until Tunney, shifting nervously from foot to foot, finally admitted, "But…you're smarter than me."

Rodney stood up straight and tall, vindicated at last. "I _know!_" He ran out the door and down the stairs.

**The Ax Effect**

Rodney grabbed a fire ax then ran down the last flight of stairs to the door that had Teyla trapped. It was dark in the hallway indicating that power was out in some sections though the emergency lights provided enough illumination for him to accomplish his task. He hefted the ax and swung it at the door over and over until there was a hole. "Teyla? Teyla!"

"Rodney! Thank goodness. I'm so c-c-cold…" Teyla's voice was weak. As he watched, her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped to the floor in a puddle of ice water. He hit the door again and again then kicked the remainder of the pieces out of the way.

Rushing to her side, he moved her to a sitting position then lifted her out of the water to a relatively dry area at the opposite end of the hallway. He barely registered the fact that the building was no longer shaking and the whistling and roaring of the storms had ceased.

Teyla's skin was pale and cold. She had no pulse nor was she breathing. "Nonononono! You can't be dead!" He began CPR, pressing on her chest to get her blood circulating again. "Teyla! Please come back! Your son needs you! _I_ need you! Please!"

She was floating in a black emptiness. Distantly she heard someone calling her name but she didn't recognize the voice. It was imploring, begging her to return. _Return to where? Where am I? What am I doing here? Am I…dead?_ The sound of a baby laughing made her smile. She saw the sweet face of her son floating before her. _Torren! I have to get back to him!_

"Teyla! Please, please come back! Think of your son. Torren needs his mother." She shot to a sitting position sucking in air. Rodney wrapped his arms around her. They clutched each other tight. "Oh, thank God!"

"Rodney, you saved my life! Thank you!"

"Well, you've saved mine a few times so I returned the favor. A-a-as long as you're okay."

"I am fine, just very cold."

He stood and helped her to her feet keeping one arm around her until she was strong enough to stand on her own again.

**De Plane! De Plane!**

Once the plane was in the air Rodney and Teyla, both wrapped in blankets, took off their seatbelts and relaxed. He passed her a hot cup of tea while he told her that the military would probably cut their losses and stop any further geo-engineering experiments. She placed the cup on the table between them, yawned then rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Still cold?"

"Yes. I am fatigued as well."

He stood and took her by the hand. "Come on." She went with him willingly as he led her to the small sitting area. He sat down and patted the cushion beside him. When she was seated he took both blankets and covered the two of them then put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to his side. She kicked off her shoes and curled her legs up while he tucked the blanket over her feet. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

"What will we do now, Rodney?" She asked sleepily. "When will we return to Atlantis?"

"The _Daedalus_ won't be ready to leave Earth again for at least ten days. I was planning to visit Jeannie, Madison and Kaleb. You can come along if you like, hang out at the SGC, whatever you want. You don't have to spend the time with me." He looked down and her eyes were closed.

"I would like to spend part of the time sightseeing and having fun. I would also like to purchase remembrances of this trip for my friends and my son. Do you know of such a place?"

He laughed. "Lots. We can combine our visits with a little family time." When she didn't respond, he realized she'd fallen asleep. He rested his head on top of hers and was asleep within seconds.

Forty minutes later the attendant came in to tell them they would be landing soon and to put on their seatbelts. They looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to wake them. Instead, he dug out the seatbelts hidden in the sofa and being careful not to disturb them, buckled them in. He went to the cockpit and knocked on the door. "Hey, Jerry, make sure this is an easy landing. The princess and her court jester are sleeping and I don't have the heart to wake them."

"You got it. They won't feel a thing. It will be like landing on a cloud."

**It Was All Started By a Mouse**

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this? Because once we get started there's no going back."

"Yes, Rodney, I am certain." Teyla stated emphatically. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine."

She took a few steps forward and he followed, his face showing just a little fear. He belched. "I probably shouldn't have eaten all those chili dogs."

"Just don't upchuck on me this time." Jeannie stated as they were escorted to their seats by a teenage boy, buckled in and the safety bar locked into place.

"It was _one time_ when I was twelve. Could you just let it go?"

Jeannie's response was lost when the roller coaster started forward. He gripped the safety bar so tight his knuckles were white. They moved forward, their orientation changed and they were now looking up into the sky as the cars were carried 35 meters nearly straight up. They slowed down as they reached the top and went up, over and down into a sheer drop.

Screams came from both women and Rodney as well as most of the other passengers. They rolled left then right then upside down while twisting and turning. The track went up again but only 20 meters this time, then down into a spiral twist to the right then to the left. They went into another series of loops ending with the cars upright and slowing down as they went back into the tunnel where the ride began and came to a jerky stop.

Another attendant, a teenage girl, unlatched the safety bar and they exited to the left. Rodney had a little vertigo so he held onto the fencing along the walkway that took them to the exit. He was holding his stomach, too but, to his great relief, the contents stayed put.

"You were right, Jeannie. This _is_ fun! I am enjoying myself immensely." Teyla enthused.

"Oh, poor Meredith." Jeannie's words were sympathetic but her tone was not. She put a hand around his waist and guided him over to where Kaleb stood with Madison.

"Next time you gals want to go on one of these things, I volunteer to stay with Madison."

**Home Is Not Where You Live, But Where They Understand You**

Sheppard, Ronon and Woolsey were waiting when Rodney and Teyla were transported from the _Daedalus_ to the Gate Room of Atlantis.

"Rodney, what is all of this?" Sheppard asked. When he and Teyla had left, they'd each carried a single duffle. Now there were those plus two storage containers two meters by three meters by two meters.

The physicist rolled his eyes and indicated the woman who'd been his companion for the last five weeks. "Teyla brought back souvenirs. These storage boxes contain t-shirts, snow globes, key chains, remote control cars, jewelry, hoodies, tote bags, pajamas, hats, purses, those sandal things that make that funny noise when you walk, lots of other stuff. We have something for every member of the expedition _and_ everyone in the Athosian village. She insisted, and you _know_ how she gets."

"Souvenirs? From where?" Woolsey asked.

"Disney World, Niagara Falls, the Necropolis Cemetery in Toronto, Mount Rushmore, Paris, San Francisco, Cape Canaveral. I could go on and on but you get the idea."

"Oh, cool! I've never been to Disney World."

"Well,_ I _spent three fun-filled days there with Teyla, Jeannie, Madison and Kaleb." Rodney hefted his duffle bag onto his shoulder.

"I bet the 'fun' ended for you," the Colonel waggled his hand, "somewhere around noon of the first day."

"Exactly! One can only take so much fun and togetherness. I didn't get even _one day_ to myself." The two men walked toward the transport that would take them to the barracks level. "So, what did you get up to while we were gone?"

"Ronon and I went camping. We found this beach that no human had ever stepped foot on. Things were going great until I tried to teach him to surf and that's when…"

_**The End**_


End file.
